Tortured
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: This is a seperate take on the story we all know and love. And their human. But when Mikey feels like an outcast in his own family, things become unhinged.
1. Chapter 1

Torture

This is a TMNT cross over of my English assignment so please don't judge. Okay so not all the turtles are in this only Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Splinter. Okay Donnie is in it to but he is a girl and the youngest. Plus they are all people. Yeah I know complicated.

Chapter One

The rain fell over the city of New York that night. Its was dark and the lights flickered above the black sparkling river of asphalt. A boy walked through the rain. His hands dug deep into the wet pockets of his black jacket, long blonde hair stuck to his face from tears and the rain. The sounds of his family members, especially his older brother Raph, echoed in his ears. "Why can't you be more like your brothers." His master would say when Mikey didn't do well in training.

"You good-for-nothing brat!" Raph would yell if he accidentally dropped something. Tears welled up in his baby blue eyes. The soft pit-pat of the rain and the squishing of his wet tennis shoes didn't avail to block out their noises.

"Jeez Mikey, can't you do anything right!" His oldest brother Leo's voice rang like a gong in his ear drums. Mikey felt the tears fall from his eyes down his cheek. Raph and Leo had always been the favorite even over Danny, his late younger sister. Leo could do no wrong in his father's eyes. Even when Raph ran over Mikey's dog over a year ago. His father and Master Splinter had blamed Mikey for not watching the dog instead of Raph who ran the dog over in the first place instead of watching where he was going. Mikey just guessed that no one ever really loves their adopted kids as much as their own. He stomped his feet hard on the ground feeling frustrated and depressed until e reached his destination. The diner was rustic and very dark, not filled with many people. Thomas pushed open the door as a bell rang, few looked up. His shoes squished silently against the white and yellow tilled floor. The music that played softly through the speakers was slow and sad. Drums and a violin playing a dark melody.

Mikey looked out the window while standing in line to order at the faded blue counter. He saw his reflection be smeared away with the rain. His mind faded back t when he was in the hospital. He slowly opened his eyes in the white powered room when Mikey's eyes fell upon his younger sister, sleeping next to his bed. Her light brunette curls fell upon the baby blue blanket that covered his ten year old self. Outside the hospital, he heard the light tapping of the rain. He shifted his legs accidentally waking Danny. "Oh, you're awake." She said excitedly. She yawned and stretched. Danny wore a sparkling purple dress that Mikey had bought her for her eighth birthday that year. "How do you feel." She asked sweetly, placing a hand upon his wrist. Danny looked very concerned with her older brother's well being. She looked up to him for everything. Even though she was amazingly smart and in the grade above him. He always smiled around Danny. She was the only one who truly understood him.

Suddenly a doctor walked through the door. She looked to be about in her early forties, she wore a white doctors coat and a blue smock underneath. She had light brown almost auburn hair that was pulled up into a bun with specks of gray. "Okay, Mrs. Eaton..." She said looking up from her clipboard. She looked confused, looking for Mikey's father, then she glanced toward the small girl. "Are you here by your self?" The women asked. Her name tag read Sampson.

Danny glanced uneasy to Mikey. "My dad dropped me off, she will be back soon after she eats." Danny said with a smile. Mikey giggled under his breath. He knew she had walked by her self and probably signed her self in as Yoshi Kamoto. Emily looked back at him and plafully smacking his leg, reminding him to shut up.

Doctor Sampson looked back at her clipboard. "Well, your brother has a lot of problems. Would your dad be okay with you knowing." Danny shook her head quickly, her brunette curls flipping everywhere. Unlike Leo and Raph, who had dark hair like Master Splinter, who adopted Mikey and Danny when she was two, and Mikey had just had his 4th birthday. The doctor sighed but continued. "So Michelangelo, you have a dislocated shoulder, and a little brian damage so I am going to run some tests, is that alright." She asked permission. Danny shook her head first, not realizing she had asked Mikey.

"That's okay." Thomas said to Doctor Sampson. He then turned to Danny. "Why don't you go home and get some rest, okay." Mikey said using his uninjured arm to pat her on the head. Emily tried to protest but left the room. Dr. Sampson took her tests until they both heard a women's scream. Doctor Sampson ran out to check what had happened. Mikey was filled with curiosity, was someone being admitted to the hospital with some cool injury or needed something amputated that had been pushed into a lawn mower. He wondered until the doctor ran back into the room. A horrified look upon her face and blood staining her smock. She looked at him with tears. "I'm so sorry." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A women that had been waiting in line in front of Mikey had gotten her food and didn't realize he was there when she turned around and slammed into him, causing Mikey to fall to the ground in a heap of fries and ketchup. Mikey was about to apologize but the woman chimed in. "What are you doing. Watch where you're going!" She yelled out of turn at him. Everything was just piling up, all his feelings. Tears started welling up in his eyes once again. Mikey stood quickly, told the woman he was sorry, and ran out the door.

Mikey didn't understand why everyone was yelling at him, he didn't know what he had done wrong. Mikey walked behind a great building and slammed the side door open in fury. He climbed the mountain of stairs that faced him. All the voices of his family and the woman from the diner slammed together, all of them telling him he wasn't good enough. He paused for a moment as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out his smart phone to check his notifications. Peoplle had commenting on his profile picture. You're so ugly, one commented. Why don't you just slit your wrists and get it over with. Another commented.

Mikey's heart grew heavier as he climbed stair after stair. His mind went instantly to when he was younger, the last time he had been here. "We should do something fun." His older brother Raph would say. Mikey knew what was coming but he would always agree with him. One day his brother took to this building when Mikey was about ten years old, Raph was just turning thirtheen. They climbed one and a half flights of stairs. "Close your eyes." Mikey would say. "It's a suprise." A big smile lit up Mikey's face that day. He cupped his hands over his eyes like any kid would have. Mikey would peek through one or two fingers. Raph's face would light up with a smile too, not the same sweet and innocent smile that painted Mikey's young face but a twisted and wicked smile. He placed his hands on Mikey's back and shoved him hard. A scream came from Mikey, as his eyes flew open and his arms held tightly to protect himself from the inevitable. He had felt each stair hit him as Mikey plummeted down the flight and a half of stairs. The always wicked and joyous laugh followed behind Mikey until he felt the cold stone floor of the building. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again his older brother's red Nike sneakers next to his face. Raph would always pull stupid tricks on him. The only difference was what he had said next. "Pity," He said. "That should have killed you." Raph had said before kicking dirt into Mikey's eyes before walking away with his evil cackle. That was seven years ago. After he found out he had depression, and how his family felt he should act when the doctor told them. After the fall down the stairs, Thomas was in the hospital with brain damage and a dislocated shoulder, leaving him with the inability to comprehend his sadness and depression.

That was the worst day of his life, that day in the hospital. The doctor had told him that his younger sister Danny, the only thing that had left of his biological family had been murdered. He told her to go home, why didn't she just go home. He had thought. Danny was on her way home through an alley behind the hospital when she saw a cute dog. She had always had a soft spot for any animal. She walked over to the dog, it was a red pitbull, her passionate nature toward animals taking over. She started petting the dog when an older homeless man showed Danny a knife, yelling at her to give him all her money. Danny was terrified, she tried to tell the man that she had no money but he was high. He grew very frustrated and stabbed her in the stomach. A nurse on her break walked out to smoke on her break when she found her body and screamed alerting the doctor

Mikey reached the top of the stairs finally and opened a sealed door. He slammed his shoulder into the wooden door until it opened, revealing the roof. He heard his brothers voice again. "That should have killed you." The harsh voice said again and again. Mikey cupped his hands over his eyes, leaned up against the side of the door and slowly fell to his knees. Mikey readjusted himself so he could sit. His knees pressed up against his chest. His tears for once, droned out the sound of the rain. He sobbed until he could no longer pull any water from his eyes, his face, red and blotchy from crying.

Mikey thought of that morning. He was sitting on his bed with a black notebook on his lap, one of many. The notebook was filled with letters he wanted to give to Danny. It was the way he remembered her. He heard the normal screaming of his brothers fighting down stairs. Mikey picked up a pencil and began to write. 'I can't take it anymore.' he wrote in his not so clean handwritting. 'They are all piling things on my shoulders. Why are you not here. You were the only one who understands me.' Thinking of his sister, tears started running down his cheek and falling on his paper. 'I can't deal with everything. You were my rock and I miss you so much. Something happens everyday that I wish I could tell you about. I wanted to be the one who would beat on your boyfriends that I didn't approve of because no one is good enough for you.' he wrote misspelling approve and fixing it. 'I want to see you, it won't be long now, I chose today to see you. I will see you today.' he wrote. 'Oh, I almost forgot, happy 16th birthday.'

He finally mustered up his strength and began to stand. Mikey's muscles were weak from sitting so long. He wobbled his way to the edge where you can almost see over the city. The lights and the cars ran past him in the rain, unaware of what Mikey was intending to do. He closed his eyes tightly, thinking of his younger sister. Her face appeared before Mikey, so close he could almost touch her. His sister, Danny, had been the only one who understood him. Her face was still sweet and innocent. Her long brown hair was in the curls the same way he remembered her. She was the one that stayed by Mikey and had found him after their brother had shoved him.

Mikey reached out for her. "Its okay." Her sweet voice rang, cutting through the rain and the darkness that haunted poor expressed Mikey's life. He loosened his grip on everything and felt the wind blowing from behind him. The feelings of regret and hatred lifted off of him as soon as he realized it was over. He felt the feelings of his life blow away as the wind gave one final push.


	3. Chapter 3

Tortured

Chapter Three

Sorry guys but this story is...(sniffle sniffle) over after this chapter.

Tell me what you think and what other stories I should write :3

Mikey opened his eyes. He was standing on the ground below the building, when the rain stopped and the sun seemed to be shining. He looked around the city and Danny was there waiting for him. Mikey couldn't help himself. He embraced her with an older brother hug that he couldn't give her all those years. She had been dead for five years and now she was right her in front of him. She wore the same innocent and full of joy smile Mikey remembered. Her hair in the same curls, she wore the same sparkling blue dress. Danny pushed him back. "Why are you here." Danny asked, she sounded as if she had been crying but she still wore he smile. She never once blinked and Mikey was taken aback. Her voice wasn't as sweet and had lost all it's innocence.

Mikey looked at the smiling face of his sister. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. It was as if he had no voice box. He tried to talk once again but still, nothing. Danny's body started to crumple. She was falling to the ground as if she had been shot, but in slow motion. Instead of hitting the ground she was melting through it, her hair no longer the same light brown, now as black as night and blood seemed to be dripping from it, staining her dress. "You shouldn't have." She said in an even more dark voice that had a screech to it. Mikey looked to the ground as he started to melt underneath him. Danny's arm points behind him ans she is lifted into the air by some unknown force. Telling Thomas to look before she disappears. He turns seeing his body upon the ground. His blond hair stained with blood and he was unrecognizable. Red started to blur his vision, blood dripping from his hair. He reached up and a large gaping wound on his head was bleeding heavily. As if all at once, Mikey suddenly felt the pain he saw on his body and began to crumple also as he feel through the street.

He seemed to fall into a black tunnel with no lights. Mikey turned around looking for Danny or something to grab on to. He felt pain surge through him as he let out an agonizing scream. A bright ray of light shining on his arm, the light started to spread. Everywhere the light touched started to feel as if his skin was being torn off. Mikey once again heard the voices of his loved ones, only louder and more cruel. The lights spread to his legs and let another scream pass his lips. Danny appeared floating in front of him. She was no longer sweet and innocent. Her skin was pale with tints of blue covered with cuts and scratches. Her brunette curls had been replaced by long black stringy strands of hair. She started screaming at him. "This is your fault! You did this!" She screamed.

The lights were still spreading until all that was left in the dark was his heart. Images of his family started circling him and Danny. They started yelling the same nasty insults they had always thrown at him. Thomas felt as if he was going to explode "Don't let them get to you." The sweet and innocent voice of the real Danny whispered in his ears. "This demon is showing you hell." She whispered. Mikey looked for her, but she was no where to be found. The demon verison of Danny, still wailing as the photos of his family yelled their hate filled cries. "They just want to bring you down. Let it slip away, don't fight it." Her voice rang softly in his ears. Mikey was still in pain but listened to is sisters advice. "Don't listen to them. They don't understand." He closed his eyes and let go of everything. He felt Danny's small hand against his chest. His body started ti even out and the the light over took him. He couldn't feel it anymore, all he could eel was the wind passing by his ears and the falling, when everything faded to black.

"We are here to lay Mikey Thomas Kamoto to rest." A big man in a white robe was saying to the people who had given their time to show up to his brother's funeral. Raph looked around, not listening to the soft words of the priest when his fell upon his older brother and father. His father, was sobbing on Leo's shoulder. He was wearing the same black komono that he had worn to Danny's funeral. His face red from tears. Raph's brother, Leo had a stone cold face. Raph wondered what he was thinking about. Leo was dressed in a black suit. Similar to the one he wore to work. Raph bit back tears, realizing, his older brother didn't care enough to show respect by getting a new suit for the occasion. Raph looked down at his hands cupped together, he closed his eyes and through a handful of dirt onto the crown casket. Flowers of red and black with baby's breath coated the outside layer. Raph closed his eyes tightly as his brother's body was lowered into the ground. As everyone was leaving, Leo placed his hand on his, now only brother's shoulder.

"It's my fault." Raph said with tears running down his face. "I pushed him to far. I never took te doctor's warnings seriously. Raph said looking at his brother.

Leo's face was still stone cold. "It doesn't matter now." He said trying to lead him away from the grave.

Raph shoved him away. "It doesn't matter. How can you say that!" He said screaming at the man he called brother. "He was our brother. Our own blood and it doesn't matter!" Raph paused for a moment noticing now even a single change in Leo's composure. "Do you even care?" Raph asked. Hot tears stinging his eyes.

That, Leo responded to. "He's not our brother, he never was. I begged father not to adopt him, and that girl. One brother was enough for me. Now I don't have anyone to babysit. The way I wanted it." His brother said storming off toward the car.

(Im sorry I made Leo the bad guy. I had one in my assignment and I needed one. Plz don't hate me.)

Raph stood there stunned. Staring at the man he once called brother, now he wouldn't even dare. How could he! He had grown up with Mikey, of course he hated the fact that his father gave the newer kids ore attention, being older now he understood that they needed more unconditional love in their life, more then he did. More tears welled up in his eyes thinking of his brother and sister. He could feel the weight of what had happened to his siblings. He knew he was a mean older brother to both of them. He should have walked Danny to the hospital that day she had asked him. And Raph knew he shouldn't have shoved Mikey down those stairs. "I'm sorry." Raph said. He closed his eyes tightly and balled up his fists. Tears dripping down his face causing his long black hair to stick to his face. "I blame myself for everything, I hate myself or the things I have done to you, both of you." He said. Raph's fists were shaking. "If there is anyway you can forgive me for the things I've done. I know its hard, but its harder to lose you. I should have been their when Danny died. I am sorry for the things I haven't done." Raph looked off to his left side. A group of trees were growing with a rose bush someone had plantedd near a grave. Raph pulled off a single white rose, pricking the inside of his hand on a thorn drawing blood, and place it gently on Mike's grave as if it were his hospital bed so many years ago. "It seemed like a century." Raph said. With that Raph turned on his heels, unable to look at the grave ever again.

As he walked away the blood began tricking from the rose on to words that were being carved out into the dirt by an invisible force. 'I forgive you.' it said as the rose seemed to materialize into the dirt in front of the grave stone reading, _'Micheangelo Thomas Kamoto, beloved brother and son. 1997-2015'_


End file.
